


The Half-Ghostly Babysitter

by NagaTreeCrester



Series: The Half-Ghostly babysitter [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Babysitter danny, Balanced Obsession AU, Cryptid Danny, Danny did not sign up for this, Danny has Fangs, Doodle phantom makes an appearance for like 5 seconds, Gen, danny is out only to his parents, danny naps in weird places, danny need sleep, pre-reveal, tired Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagaTreeCrester/pseuds/NagaTreeCrester
Summary: This is based off of a idea i got while spamming shinyspooks with cryptid danny *videos* and so now danny is a babysitter to boxed lunch!
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny fenton & Boxed Lunch, danny fenton & the box ghost
Series: The Half-Ghostly babysitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Half-Ghostly Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinbariTeaHeathen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/gifts).

\----------

On a calm Saturday evening at approximately 5:30 pm, a smallish blue blur zooms through Amity Park and arrives in Amity Park's park after slamming into a tree as the blur was clearly not paying attention to where it was going and almost seconds later a second blur (this time black, white, and green) comes rushing in clearly prepared for a fight. The first blur is now very clearly recognizable as the Box Ghost, one of the many ghosts who will occasionally "terrorize" the town, although looking not unlike how he looks after Danny Phantom has lost the Thermos and bodily throws the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone, (even though he hasn't escaped the Ghost Zone for a couple months which although Phantom wont admit it made him worry for the ghost.) and the second blur is also now recognizable as Amity Parks ghostly hero Danny Phantom looking pretty cheesed off.

"BEWARE! I THE FEARSOME BOX GHOST NEED TO ASK YOU A FAVOR PHANTOM! PLEASE DO NOT PUT ME IN THE CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! NOT THAT IT COULD HOLD THE FEARSOME BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost though still as loud as always looks sheepish as he loudly declares his intentions.

Danny, while still floating, still clearly annoyed has relaxed a bit now knowing he doesn't have to fight anyone at the moment. "Well could you make the favor asking quick I've got a _deadly_ amount of homework to do still and Mr. Lance has extended the deadline for the first time in months and I need this grade."

"WELL I THE BOX GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY HAVE RECENTLY BONDED OUR CORES AND NOW HAVE A CHILD NAMED BOXED LUNCH. I THE BOX GHOST WHILE AM AMAZINGLY STRONG AND RESILIENT HAVE GROWN 'STRUNG OUT' AS THEY SAY, AS HAS THE LUNCH LADY, AND AS ONE OF YOUR OBSESSIONS IS TO PROTECT AND I KNOW MY CHILD WOULD BE SAFE WITH YOU I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THAT YOU WOULD CONSIDER WATCHING HER FOR SOME SHORT PERIODS OF TIME. THE LUNCH LADY AND I OF COURSE WOULD OWE YOU BUT WE REALLY NEED A BREAK." the Box Ghost is practically giving puppy dog eyes (bad ones but still practically puppy dog eyes)

"First, yeah I'll watch boxed lunch. Second, whats core bonding- wait actually I really don't want to know please keep that to yourself. Third, I cant watch her today because of homework but I'll probably be free tomorrow." Danny has settled on the floor with no clear annoyance on his face anymore. "Well I gotta do homework bye Boxy."

"THANK YOU PHANTOM!" And the Box Ghost flies away, opposite to where the Fenton portal is. Danny shakes his head and flies home to bury himself in homework.

\---------**THE NEXT** **DAY**\---------

Danny wakes up to his ghost sense going off (thankfully for him at a reasonable-ish time) and then the Box Ghost phases into his room with a tiny ghost strapped to his chest in one of those baby harnesses and a bag full of unknown things.

"HELLO PHANTOM! I THE BOX GHOST THANK YOU AGAIN FOR BEING WILLING TO WATCH BOXED LUNCH FOR THE LUNCH LADY AND I! I BROUGHT EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO WATCH HER IN THIS BAG!" The box ghost then hands a not fully awake Danny Boxed Lunch and set the bag next to Danny's bed before flying off.

"Well I really should have expected that," Danny looks down at Boxed lunch who is fast asleep on his chest, "Awww you're a lot cuter now that I know you were going to eventually happen, and since you're asleep I can fall back asleep-" as soon as he says that Boxed lunch wakes up looks at him and starts wailing. "Hey hey shoosh- hey - how does one calm a crying baby???? uhhh boxes?" Danny looks through the bag the Box Ghost brought and grabs a empty lunch box out of it and hands it to Boxed Lunch who immediately stops crying. "Thank god I already told my parents my secret and they are _probably _not going to flip when they see you. But I now realize I need to learn how to say no when it comes to seemingly innocent requests."

**Newsflash Danny does not learn to say no when it comes to seemingly innocent requests.**


End file.
